


If Beowulf Had a Facebook Page

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the midterm in my 12th grade English class, instead of writing a traditional essay, we had to make up a Facebook page for a character from something we'd read in class, and then explain why we made the page the way we did. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beowulf's Profile Page

Beowulf

Basic Information  
Sex: Male  
Hometown: Geatland

Personal Information  
Activities: Fighting Grendel and his mother, fighting dragons, saving Denmark  
Interests: Fighting monsters, helping people, being brave, being heroic  
Favorite Music: “We Are the Champions” and “We Will Rock You” by Queen  
Favorite TV Shows: 24, Lost, House  
Favorite Movies: Beowulf (the 2007 version), Beowulf and Grendel (with Gerard Butler), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (especially the parts with Kenneth Branagh)  
Favorite Books: Beowulf  
Favorite Quotations: "If you're good at something, never do it for free." -The Joker (The Dark Knight)


	2. Explanation

Beowulf’s activities and interests include fighting monsters, dragons, and Grendel because he was supposed to be an ideal warrior hero. They also included helping people. He was used to represent bravery and loyalty, which early Christians wanted to teach.  
One of Beowulf’s favorite TV shows is 24. He enjoys it because he relates to the character of Jack Bauer. They both are considered heroes for their bravery and for risking themselves to help others. He also enjoys Lost because of the “monster” and the brave qualities he shares with one of the main characters, Jack Shephard. He also relates to the brave qualities of Hugh Laurie’s title character on House.  
Some of Beowulf’s favorite movies include versions of the poem. The 2007 version was chosen because of its major differences from the original poem. Beowulf and Grendel with Gerard Butler and Stellan Skarsgård was chosen because, even though major parts such as the dragon scenes were changed or deleted, Beowulf was shown as a kinder, more thoughtful character than in the original poem. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was listed because of the similarities between Beowulf and Kenneth Branagh’s character Gilderoy Lockhart (though Beowulf did really kill all of the monsters he said, unlike Lockhart).


End file.
